I Hope You Forgive Me
by J601
Summary: Naruto faces a horrible rejection from Sakura.. How will he react and what can Sakura do? I'm crap at Summaries


HEY GUYSSSS! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION SO YOU BETTER DAMN LIKE IT! JUST KIDDING, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW HOWEVER YOU LIKE, NOT TOO MANY FLAMES THOUGH PLEASE! THIS IS GOING TO BE A Naru/Saku ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT ONESHOT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! Please excuse any grammatical errors/typos.

" _Hmmmm" – Thinking_

"Hmmmmm" – Normal Speech

Hmmmm – Narration/Third person POV

It was just another day in Konoha, sun was up shining bright over the Hokage Monument, streets bustling with activity and people running around having fun. And of course we have the one the only, Uzumaki Naruto, the young 18 year old blonde haired knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha, and as of late, he's been pondering about a certain special someone in his life.

" _Today's the day where I finally confess my love to Sakura-Chan! Hmmmm what should I buy for her?"_ He thought as he walked through the shop-filled streets of Konoha.

As Naruto was walking he noticed a glimmer of gold in the corner of his eye and turned to look at it, he saw a beautiful gold plated pendant necklace encrusted with pink and red crystals.

" _WOW it's beautiful," he thought "I should get this for Sakura-Chan, she'll love it!"_

Naruto approached the shop-keeper and asked how much the necklace was.

" _650 RYO?! That's over half of my savings! But it's for Sakura-Chan and I'll do everything in my power to win her heart!"_ He thought courageously as he picked up the necklace.

Naruto paid a little extra to get her name engraved on it and he was on his way to the bridge where Team 7 normally meet for their assignments. On his way he picked up a little love card and wrote a confession card for Sakura.

Naruto was coming up to the bridge and he could hear Sakura talking to Sasuke:

"So Sasuke-Kunnnnn, will you go on a date with me? I promise you won't regret it." She said as she seductively wiggled her hips

"For the last time Sakura, NO! I don't have time for your stupid dates and on top of that I don't even like you, you're so annoying. If you really wanna make me happy how about you just leave me the hell alone!" Said Sasuke quite loudly.

Sakura flinched at his reaction and tears started to well up in her eyes. She turned away from Sasuke to see Naruto standing there, who heard the whole thing. He was holding a little red box and a card with hearts on it.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan! I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me, I even bought this cool-"

"NO! Why do you think I would ever go on a date with you, you dead-last baka!" Said Sakura, cutting him off.

"Well today was the day I was hoping to go out with you and get to spend some nice time with you and tell you how much I lo-" Replied Naruto but once again he was cut off by Sakura.

"PFFFFTTTT AS IF I WOULD GO ON A DATE WITH YOU! ONLY SASUKE-KUN CAN GO OUT WITH ME BECAUSE MY HEART BELONGS TO HIM! SO HOW ABOUT YOU GO AND ROT AND DIE, NO ONE WOULD CARE ANYWAY! YOU'RE ALWAYS GETTING IN MY WAY AND ANNOYING ME NARUTO SO JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Screamed Sakura as she slapped Naruto hard on his left cheek.

Naruto put his hand where he felt the impact of her hand. He felt tears coming to his eyes and couldn't stop them from sliding down his cheek.

"So that's how you feel huh? Sorry for always annoying you and being an idiot who could never accomplish anything in life. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you and I'm sorry for being a burden on you... No one would ever love me, and I was a fool for thinking that you would ever love me..." Said Naruto as his voice trembled.

Sakura realized what she just said to Naruto and tried to apologize but it was too late... Naruto ran off crying, and as he ran he dropped the box and card he was holding.

Sasuke witnessed the whole thing go done, but as soon as it was over he just made a "Hn" sound and went back to his usual brooding while looking over the bridge.

Some tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she picked up the card and box that Naruto had dropped while he ran away. She opened the card and started to read it... And was shocked to realize what she had just done.

 _Dear Sakura-Chan,_

 _I'm writing this card to tell you just how much I adore and love you, ever since the academy I was in love with you and just couldn't take my eyes off your beautiful face, everyone used to make fun of your forehead but I thought that it just added to how beautiful you are and was a unique characteristic that made you you. I know that you're in love with Sasuke-Teme but I just want one chance to prove myself to you! I also hope you like that necklace I bought for you, it cost a lot of money for me but I got it for you because the pink and red crystals reminded me of your beautiful pink hair!_

 _Love,_

 _Naruto-Baka_

Sakura smiled at the last part and she started to think about all the things Naruto had done for her.

" _I can't believe I just did that to him... I'm such a selfish little bitch. Naruto has loved me for so long and has saved me and helped me so many times, whereas Sasuke has never done anything for me, Naruto always cheered me up when I was down and comforted me if I was sad, but when I was angry I always took it out on him and hit him for no reason, yet he somehow has the ability to forgive me and love me even now. There aren't many people like Naruto in the world, and I've just realized... That I love him. I'm the real Baka here aren't I?"_ She thought as she let the tears slide down her face.

" _I've got to find Naruto-kun!"_ Thought Sakura as she ran down the bridge to Narutos house.

Then there was poof and out of nowhere Kakashi appeared on the bridge.

"YO! Sorry I'm late I was walking and got lost on the path of-... Wait, where's Naruto and Sakura." Asked a confused Kakashi

"Hn, as if I could care less..." Replied Sasuke.

MEANWHILE

Naruto ran and ran and ran until he reached his house. He instantly went inside and slammed the door shut and broke down crying.

" _How could I think that Sakura-Chan would ever love me, she was right, no one would care if I died since no one likes me except Tsunade-no-baachan, Iruka Sensei, Ero Sennin when he was alive, Kakashi Sensei and Hinata. So no one would really be affected if I just killed myself right now..."_ Thought Naruto

He pulled out a Kunai from his pouch and held it to his throat...

" _Now no one could be annoyed by me... Goodbye everyone... Mom... Dad... Ero Sennin... Wait for me... I'm coming"_

As Naruto was about to slit his throat someone burst through the door. It was Sakura and it looked like she was crying before.

"NARUTO!" She screamed running to him

She jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace.

" _Huh... Sakura-Chan... why is she hugging me I thought she hated me?" Thought Naruto who was confused as hell right now._

"Baka! What do you think you're doing?" Asked Sakura loudly

"Well.. erm.. I – er... was... about to kill myself since that's what you wanted me to do.." Replied Naruto who was really baffled

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry Naruto! I didn't realize how much you meant to me and I admit it I was such a selfish bitch and all I cared about was Sasuke! Please forgive me Naruto!" Said Sakura really quickly

"Sakura-Chan, I forgave you as soon as you said those things, I could never hate you, and never call yourself a bitch because you're the nicest person in the world!" Replied Naruto with some enthusiasm

"How do you do it?" Asked Sakura

"Huh?"

"How do you forgive people so easily? How are you so kind and caring?"

"Well erm I just... I guess I was just born like this..." Said Naruto

"Naruto, I've come to terms with my feelings and I've realized that you were always there for me, you always helped me and cheered me up, you saved my life so many times and I've never done anything nice to you to repay you. I'm so sorry Naruto, and I've finally realized that-that I-I love you, Naruto-kun." Said Sakura as a light blush covered her cheeks.

" _NAAANIIIIII?! Sakura-Chan loves me?! And did she just say "kun" at the end of my name? What the fuck?"_ Thought a confused and shocked Naruto.

"Y-you l-l-love me, Sakura-Chan?" Asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto-kun, you were always there for me, always helping me and you were with me every step of the way. Naruto-kun, I love you so much... So much..." Said Sakura burying her face in the crook of Naruto's neck

"S-Sakura-Chan, thank you, thank you so much for loving me... But since you just rejected me really badly I don't know if I can trust you, there's just something that I-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura

"Then let me prove it Naruto-kun..." Said Sakura as she removed her face from Naruto's neck.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck even tighter and gently placed her lips upon his. Naruto was shocked at first but eventually closed his eyes and started moving his lips in sync with Sakuras. Naruto placed his hands on the small of Sakura's back, but he was feeling quite daring and moved his hands down to her ass, squeezing it firmly. As he did this Sakura moaned into the kiss and Naruto took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. The two battled for dominance but Naruto was the victor. The kiss lasted about 3 minutes and was full of passion and emotion. It was as if the two were communicating through the kiss with their emotions.

After a while they broke the kiss slowly, and Naruto moved his hands from Sakuras ass to her back.

"Is that enough proof for ya?" Asked Sakura with a cute smile on her face

"T-that was amazing Sakura-Chan... You really do love me..." Replied Naruto

"Of course I do Naruto-Kun, but d-do you like me?" Asked a worried Sakura

"I don't like you Sakura-Chan... I love you... I love you more than anything on this damn planet..."Said Naruto

"Thank you Naruto-kun. And by the way are you up for round 2? There's more than where that came from, a lot more if you know what I mean." Said Sakura as she leaned forward, showing Naruto an amazing view of her cleavage. Naruto was blushing so much and felt something rise in his pants.

"I want you to take me Naruto-kun" Said Sakura while smiling

"Well-er what are we waiting for then Sakura-ch?" Asked Naruto, a devious smile appearing on his face.

The two lovers went into the bedroom and started taking each others clothes off, and let's just say that the rest of the day was filled with a lot of love, moaning, and passion... Especially moaning. And after the two lovebirds had finished having fun they lay in bed staring into each others eyes.

"I love you Naruto-kun..." Said Sakura

"I love you too Sakura-chan..."Said Naruto

And the couple shared another passionate kiss before snuggling up to each other and drifting off to sleep...

FINISHED

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FANFIC, I WAS THINKING ABOUT MAKING IT A LEMON BUT SINCE I'M NOT VERY EXPERIENCED WITH THAT KIND OF WRITING YET I JUST LEFT IT. PLEASE FAVOURITE AND REVIEW AND STUFF. AND ANY ADVICE ON MY WRITING OR GRAMMAR WOULD HELP A LOT! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN

 _Jay_


End file.
